How Far Would You Go For Me?
by IxLuvXRoxasxAndXRiku
Summary: This is a Roxas/OC love story.
1. Getting to Know Who I Am

Hi, my name is Xana, its pronounced "shana" and means "Fairy" which is pretty true seeing as how I can fly a bit and I can cast earth spells without any practice or spell book or anything, its all just natural for me. I am a new Nobody who just came to Organization XIII or in English numbers instead of Roman numerals, Organization 13. I don't know much about my past, yet, but this is more of a story about my present and future. I do know one thing though, before I was a Nobody, my name was Ana. My hair is blond and my eyes are pinkish red.

I'm very girly. I absolutely love flowers, especially roses. My favorite color is light pink.

I am very friendly and love being around people, especially blonds who like sea-salt ice cream if you catch my drift! If not, then it means that I have this big crush on Roxas. I have told Axel and Xion about it but I feel guilty because I think that Xion and Roxas like each other. Xion is my best friend, she is the only one who I can have girl time with because, between you and me, I think Larxene is such a BITCH! I'm sorry, I don't usually swear but she just irks me! I'm definitely not _her_ biggest fan! I'm pretty good friends with Marluxia, we both share a passion for flowers and the color pink. Every time I see him I have to ask him how his flowers are doing and I often help him out in his garden.I think that Roxas might think that I have a crush on him but I don't, he might have a crush in me, though. I honestly doubt that anything would happen between us but I have a feeling that Marluxia thinks differently. He doesn't know how I feel about Roxas. I have only been in the Organization for a few weeks but Roxas, Axel, Xion, and I are so close that its like we've been friends forever. Okay, I must be getting ready for my next mission so I have to be going. Domo arigato for reading and I promise to ja mata ne! By the way, domo arigato means "thank you very much" and ja mata ne means "see you later".


	2. How Embarrassing!

*Yawn!* I opened my eyes to someone knocking on my door. I got out of bed and opened the door, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.  
"Yes," I asked tiredly.  
"Uh, um, uh... Saïx wanted me to wake you up. We have a, uh, mission together today," Roxas said. I noticed that his face was slightly red. I put my wrist on his forehead, thinking that he had a fever or something.  
"Um, Roxas? Are you feeling okay?" I asked him.  
"Uh-huh, yeah, I feel fine. Why?"  
"Your face is turning red," I pointed out matter-of-factly.  
"Oh, uh, its nothing."  
"You sure?"  
"Y-yup."  
I sighed and assured him that I would be there in a minute and as he turned around to walk away his hand accidentally brushed lightly against my left thigh. I just then realised what I was wearing. I looked down just to confirm it:  
I'm wearing a pink panda bear outfit but I had rolled up my shorts some so that they were more comfortable and I had unbuttoned the top few buttons of my shirt.  
"Oh, my, gosh! That's why you were turning red! You were blushing!!!"  
Roxas blushed some more and nodded.  
"You could have told me that it was because I was wearing slutty pajamas!"  
"Those aren't slutty..." He said quietly. Just then Axel walked by and muttered:  
"I bet you wish you were seeing more of her, Rox."  
Roxas's face turned redder than Axel's hair (Axel: SHUT UP, SHAY! Me: MAKE ME AXIE! btw I just call him Axie, I don't like him like that. I have Roxas, Riku, and Zexion for that ;D Axel is like my bro.)  
"Um, I, uh, should be going now."  
"Yeah, okay."  
"Hey, Xana!" Axel called out to me before Roxas left.  
"Yes, Axie?"  
"Make sure not to put too much clothes on for Roxas. But be sure to put on enough that Saïx and Xemnas don't see anything you don't want them to or else they're gonna think you're offering. Have fun!"  
"Mansex can go screw Saïx up the bum," I replied to Axel cooly.  
"Does that mean that you're going to wear something slutty anyway?" He asked.  
My face turned bright red. "N-no! That isn't what I meant!"  
"It's okay, Xani. I won't let anyone but Rox touch you." (BTW: Xani is prounced Shay-nee)  
Both Roxas and my's faces turned bright red, ten times the brightness of Axel's hair. We glanced at each other then looked away quickly.  
"Um, I-I think I should get dressed now," I told both of them. I waved goodbye and shut my door. I slid down it until my butt hit the floor then gave a big sigh. Axel knows how I feel about Roxas! How could he embarrass me like that?! Ugh! I hate him so much sometimes! But, I will never be able to, I love him too much, in a completely brotherly way. I sighed again and walked to my closet to pick out my outfit for today to wear under my cloak.  
I finished doing my makeup and opened the door to go to the meeting room.  
Roxas's POV  
Xana closed the door and I slid down it until my butt hit the floor. Axel knows my feelings towards Xana! How could he say that to embarrass me?! He is so aggravating sometimes! But I know that we will always be friends regardless. My face was so freaking red! It was probably totally obvious that I really like her! I sighed, stood up, and went to the meeting room where I reported to Saïx that Xana would be here momentarily. A minute later she walked in and was wearing an adorable purple-ish brown-ish long sleeve off-the-shoulder shirt with a lighter shade of the same color tank top over it. She wore a short black skirt and black Mary Janes on her bottom half. She was in the middle of fastening up her cloak when she saw me looking at her. She smiled and waved but accidentally dropped her cloak on the floor. Her face turned red and she bent down to pick up her cloak. Axel walked in just then and wolf-whistled.  
"Nice hearts, Xani. Got a matching bra?"  
She jumped up, dropped her cloak again, and tried to cover up her bright red blush.  
"Axel, leave her alone," I snapped and went to pick up Xana's cloak for her. I told her to put her arms out to the side so she did. I put one of her arms through one hole and her other through the other hole. I zipped it for her then stepped away, both of us blushing at what I just did. There was an awkward silence that was broken by Saïx.  
"Okay, Xana, Roxas. You two are on a mission together today. You are going to go to Twilight Town and investigate any odd things going on and to defeat a giant Heartless threat."  
"Okay, we will depart as soon as we are ready," I replied to him and Roxas nodded.  
Okay, well I'm done with this chapter. Domo arigato and ja mata ne!


	3. The Mission and the Tears

I went up to Roxas after I was ready.  
Me: Roxas? Are you ready to go on the mission?  
Roxas: Pretty much. Do you know anything about the Heartless we're facing?  
Me: Not much. I do know that it is called a Dark Follower and is very powerful but that's about it.  
Roxas: Damn, oh well. Let's just wing it and hope it goes well!  
I giggled at his silliness.  
Me: Sounds like a plan!  
_He's so naïve, _I thought. _But it's so cute on him!_ I blushed at the thought. We walked up to Saïx and announced that we were ready to depart. He opened us up a portal and we teleported right into town. We started out near the place where Hayner, Olette, and Pence always meet up; their secret hide-out. We examined everything we needed and made a guess at where the Dark Follower was. We came to a conclusion that it would be up near the clock tower where we always have our sea-salt ice cream. I started to run towards where the tower is with Roxas trailing behind me. I giggled a lot as he chased me playfully. When we reached the tower I kept running across the floor, oblivious to the fact that we had reached our destination.  
Roxas: Xana! WAIT! THE HEART-!  
There was a loud rumbling that cut him off.  
Me: What!  
Roxas: The-!  
Just then, the Dark follower came out of the shadows and started to attack us. _POOPIE! That's what he was trying to warn me about!_ I thought. I pulled out my keyblade (I forgot to mention, I have an earth keyblade. It is infused with earth magic and deals a great amount of earth damage. It can trap enemies in mud that hardens on contact. Not the greatest against plant and earth monsters, I must admit.) and got ready to fight. Roxas did the same and we battled the Heartless together. Near the end of the fight the Dark Follower hit Roxas and dealt a great amount of damage. I watched as he got hit and screamed out in fear for his life.  
Me: ROXAS!  
My eyes started to glow bright crimson and I became enraged. My keyblade left my hands and flew into the air. It went up to where the heart would be and shot some kind of magic straight into it. I had never seen this happen before. I could even feel my eyes glowing. The Dark Follower started to wail in agonizing pain and diminished into nothingness. I ran over to Roxas and started shaking him.  
Me: Roxas. Roxas, wake up. Wake up! ROXAS! WAKE UP!  
I leaned down and started to cry into his chest. My tears soaked into his cloak and I felt a hand touch my back. I stopped crying and looked at Roxas. His eyes were open a bit and he was looking at me.  
Roxas: Xani... Don't cry. I'll be alright. Just help me get to the portal so I can rest up.  
I nodded and helped him stand up. He leaned on me and I walked with him to the portal back to our castle. We walked through and saw Axel waiting  
Axel: Hey Xani, hey Rox... What happened to him?  
Me: The Dark Follower hit him full on with a majorly string attack  
Roxas: Yeah, it wasn't fun. Then Xani's eyes started glowing and she had a MAJOR amount of power. It was crazy. She killed the damn thing in one more hit!  
Axel looked at me, silently asking me if this was true, and I just nodded.  
Axel: You should tell Saïx about it.  
I shook my head.  
Me: No, I don't want to tell that thing anything. He's nothing but a creepy old pervert. I noticed him looking up my skirt and down my shirt this morning!  
Axel: Yeah, but everyone was. I admit to it, and Roxie definitely was! Ha ha ha!  
Roxas glared at him and I just turned red.  
Me: I can never look at you the same way again, Axel. Especially since you made that comment about my undies!  
Tears were about to leak from my eyes so I helped Roxas sit down and ran from the room. A tear escaped my eyes as I was sitting Roxas down and I know he saw it. I ran to my room, locked my door, and threw myself down on my bed; not caring which way or what position my skirt was in.  
Roxas's POV  
As Xana was helping me sit I saw a tear escape her eyes. This single tear made my blood boil. No one should ever make Xani cry! Once I knew that Xana was out of hearing distance I glared at Axel.  
Me: Axel! How could you?  
Axel: How could I what?  
Me: You made her cry! She was crying because of you...  
Axel:...  
Me: Whatever. Just help me to my room so I can rest then give me some potion.  
Axel just went along with it and helped me out with what I needed. After he left I looked out the window in my room and started daydreaming about Xana. About how mad that single tear of hers made me. About how much I just wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be alright...  
My POV  
There was a knock on my door and I just made a thump on my headboard to say that they could come in. My door opened and I smelled Axel's scent. I immediately started crying harder and threw a pillow at him to say get out. It missed and he sat next to where I was laying on my bed. He rubbed his hand on my back trying to console me enough to talk to him. Once I was able to talk I sat up. I looked Axel right in the eyes.  
Me: Axel, I don't know if I can ever forgive you. Nothing will be the same...  
Axel: Xani... I was only joking. I walked in and you were right in front of the hallway so it was just... there. I couldn't help but look at it  
Me: But then you commented on it!  
Axel: I was just pointing out the obvious  
Me: But I didn't want it pointed out!  
Axel looked at me sympathetically, like he was truly sorry. I had to forgive him. It was tearing me apart just thinking about not being his friend.  
Me: Axel, I can try to forgive and forget if you never do anything like that again.  
Axel: Deal.  
Axel gave me a hug, got up, and walked out of my room.  
Domo arigato for reading and I'll ja mata ne!


	4. He Did WHAT!

I sighed and laid down in bed. Axel and I are okay now but I'm still kinda mad at him. It was really embarrassing. Oh well, I should probably go and check on Roxas now. I got up and exited my room. I walked down the hall to his room and knocked gently. I heard a groan and opened the door.

Me: I'll take that as a come in.

I saw Roxas on his bed with his eyes closed and covered up with a blanket. I grabbed the chair from his desk and brought it over to his bed. I sat down and gently held one of his hands. It was soft and warm and I subconsciously held it a bit tighter. I looked at his relaxed face and noticed how adorable he looked. He was like a small child sleeping after a day of much activity. He was so calm. All I wanted to do was kiss him right then. I knew that that would be wrong so I just kissed his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he saw me there. I noticed a small tint of pink come to his cheeks and a blush crept up mine, too.

Me: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you...

Roxas: It's okay, I don't mind.

Me: But you need your sleep.

Roxas: I don't want to sleep.

Me: You can be so stubborn sometimes, you know that, right, Roxie?

Roxas: Yeah, but so can you.

Me: Touché...

Roxas chuckled and it made me giggle. We locked eyes and I looked away quickly, my blush becoming deeper. It must be so obvious! I thought. He must know already...

Little did I know that Roxas was thinking along the same lines. I looked at the time and gasped. It was getting late! I had to go and help with dinner. It's part of what I did every night.

Roxas: What's wrong, Xana?

Me: Nothing, I just remembered that I have to go and help with dinner. I'll come back and bring you some soon.

Roxas: Okay.

He sounded kind of sad but I just shrugged it off. I replaced the chair at the desk and exited his room making my way down to the kitchen. I saw that I was the only person today so I got straight to work. I decided to make breakfast for dinner. I cooked up a lot of pancakes, bacon, sausage, waffles, and bagels. Once I was done and had everything set up on our massive table I walked into the hall with all of our bedrooms and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Dinner's ready!" Then I walked towards where Saïx and Xemnas's rooms are and Told both of them that dinner was done then headed to the dining room to grab a plate for Roxas. I made up the plate and headed towards his room. I knocked and got no response. I opened the door and saw that he was sleeping. I smiled at his cuteness and pulled up the desk chair again except this time I set the plate and silverware on it. I left his room and went to mine. I normally don't eat dinner so I just spend my time in my room while everyone else eats. I turned on my music and started dancing around and singing loudly. After a little while I heard a loud knock on my door, and it must have been very loud if I heard it over my music. I turned it down a bit and opened my door. I saw Saïx standing there in the doorway with an aggravated look on his face. He stepped into my room and closed the door.

Me: Ummm, Saïx? May I ask why you're here?

Saïx: No reason, just to say that your music is too loud.

Me: Okay, well, I turned it down so is that all?

Saïx: No, I... need... something

Me: Okay? What would that be?

He didn't answer but he did smirk. My eyes widened and I felt cold metal clasp around my wrists. I was about to scream but he cut me off with his lips. I tried to push him off but I couldn't. He pulled out some duct tape and broke off the kiss. He put the tape over my mouth and started to tear off my dress and I tried to resist but Saïx just slapped me. He finished removing my clothes and took off his. He got out more handcuffs and put one around my right wrist and the other side to my headboard. The he unlocked the other one on that wrist and locked it to the other side of the headboard. I was now naked, vulnerable, and scared. Saïx ripped the tape from my mouth and shoved his dick in it. He commanded me to give him a job and I did as I was told. He cummed in my mouth and I was utterly repulsed. He took himself out of me and I spit the cum out. He replaced the tape and started to massage my boobs and lick my woman's area. I couldn't do anything, I forced myself not to moan. So he went inside me and I started crying, not just from pain but from the sadness that I lost my virginity to this disgusting old pervert. Once he had finished with me he got dressed, unchained me, and left. I took the tape off and put on a bra and some underwear. I was in immense pain and started bawling. Someone heard me crying and knocked on my door. I muttered a "Come in" through my sobs. Xion came in and closed the door. She saw me and the mess that was all over the bed and floor.

Xion: What happened?

Me: S-Saïx r-r-rap-ped m-me!

My sobs got even louder and Xion gasped loudly. She couldn't believe what I had just told her yet she knew that it was true. She was in shock but hugged me and started to cry with me.

Awwww! What a sad ending! D: I hate Saïx, he just creeps me out. I get a rapist vibe from him. Domo arigato and ja mata ne!


	5. Thanks For The Comfort

I cried for well over an hour with Xion by my side the entire time. Bythe time I stopped crying it was 10 pm. I told Xion that she could go if she wanted and she just gave me a silent 'are-you-sure?' look. I nodded solemnly and she left the room. My throat was sore to match my body. I went to take a shower and got into a pair of my pajamas. I chose the one on the end, the short pink one.

I wasn't very tired so, even though I was sore, I walked to Roxas's room and knocked. I heard a come in and opened the door. I saw Demyx sitting backwards in a chair by Roxas's bed looking shocked and confused. I gave him a funny look and sat on the bed next to Roxas.

Demyx: Shit, I've got to go. See you guys later.

Me: Bye, Demy

Roxas: Bye, Dem

Once the door had closed behind Demyx my eyes started to water a bit.

Roxas: Xana? What's wrong?

Me: S-saïx r-r-raped m-me!

Roxas: HE DID WHAT TO YOU?

Me: He-

Roxas: No! No! No! I know what you said! Don't repeat it!

Tears poured from my eyes like a water hose. I felt Roxas's arm go around me, pulling me into his side. He petted my hair in a comforting manner, much like Xion had done minutes ago. He rested his head on mine whispering soothing words to me.

Me: I-i j-just can't b-believe what h-h-happened!

Roxas: It's okay. It'll be alright, Xani. I'll protect you... trust me

Me: I hope you're right

Roxas: I always am

I gave a half-hearted smile and laughed a bit.

Me: Y-yeah, sure you a-are

Roxas: Of course! Just ask anyone!

Me: Okay, I'll a-ask Xemnas if you're m-more right than he is

My crying was almost finished so I wiped my eyes. I yawned then realized it must be around 11 PM. Roxas noticed the same thing and yawned, too. (DAMN IT! AFTER I WROTE THAT I YAWNED, TOO!) I got up and gave him a hug.

Me: Night, Roxas. I'll see you in the morning

Roxas: Night, Xana... Lock your door tonight. I don't want him to come in in the middle of the night and do it again

Me: Okay, I will

I left his room and made my way to my own. I opened my door and saw a note on my bed. I locked my door then huried over to the note.

He will make sure you're all right. Everything he says is true , so listen to him. He likes you as much as you like him. He would never hurt you and would never want to.

That was all it said, no name or anything. I shrugged and tried to decipher what it meant while I tried to sleep. That night, I dreamed of the note and who put it there.

Domo arigato and ja mata ne!


End file.
